Rivalry vs Love
by Ayano Suzune
Summary: Oha-Asa mengatakan kalau minggu itu Cancer akan menemukan jodohnya. Ditambah lagi dengan kedatangan sepupu dari Takao Kazunari, yang ternyata merupakan shooter yang andal. Semua hal ini membuat Midorima Shintaro pusing. Maksudnya gadis shooter pemilik hawk eye itu menjadi jodohnya? Duh, ia lebih menganggapnya rival! / Shin x Fem!Takao / My first fic in this fandom!


"Hei, hei, Shin-chan!" Seorang murid dengan seragam sekolah yang sama dengan yang lainnya menghampiri salah seorang berambut hijau yang sedang duduk di kursinya?

"Hn?" Yang dipanggil hanya menjawab seadanya, matanya masih terpaku pada barisan tulisan di buku yang ada di hadapannya.

"Shin-chan, jangan cuek begitu, dong!" Siswa yang pertama itu tidak tinggal diam menanggapi jawaban cuek dari temannya. Tangan kanannya dengan ringan memukul punggung temannya itu.

Midorima Shintaro—siswa berambut hijau itu hanya mendelik tajam pada teman yang baru saja memukul punggungnya itu.

Sambil membetulkan kacamatanya, ia menyahut dingin. "Kau seperti badai di tengah hari saja. Ada apa, Takao?"

Takao Kazunari—siswa berambut hitam itu hanya nyengir dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Shintaro, ia langsung mencodongkan tubuh ke arah buku yang dibaca temannya. "Hei, hei, kau baca apa?!"

"Ck. Kau ini menyebalkan sekali," Shintaro merasa tidak ada gunanya juga berbicara dengan temannya ini. Ia kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya pada buku yang memiliki halaman cukup tebal itu.

"Kau membaca majalah?!" Satu lagi pukulan dilayangkan oleh Kazunari.

"Menyebalkan sekali kau," Shintaro mengulus punggungnya yang agak sakit itu. "Aku hanya membaca ramalan mingguannya saja."

Kazunari mengangguk-angguk mengerti, kemudian ia tergelak.

"Apa? Kau akan mengalami keberuntungan kalau ada yang memukulmu sebanyak tiga kali?"

"Cepat sekali kau membacanya," Shintaro sengaja menyindirnya, tapi sepertinya ia tak merasa disindir.

"Memangnya keberuntungannya itu apa?" Kazunari meletakkan lengannya di atas kepala hijau itu.

"Ck. Aku belum baca sampai di situ. Jangan cepat-cepat, bodoh." Shintaro membetulkan letak kacamatanya kemudian ia membaca baris yang dimaksud oleh Kazunari tadi.

Kedua mata siswa itu melebar ketika mereka membaca baris yang sama.

"Bertemu dengan jodoh?" Kazunari mendelik, menahan tawanya. "Hei, keberuntungan macam apa itu?"

"Mana aku tahu," Shintaro menutup bukunya, "dasar buku bodoh."

"Hei, hei, jangan dingin begitu dong!" Kazunari kini tertawa lepas. "Memangnya Shin-chan bisa bertemu dengan orang yang ditakdirkan atau apalah itu?"

"Diam, Takao. Kau menyebalkan, mengganggu ketenanganku saja sejak tadi," gerutu Shintaro pelan sambil memasukkan buku itu ke dalam tasnya yang super besar dan bentuknya agak... aneh?

"Hei, Shin-chan, itu tas macam apa? Masa bentuknya seperti itu," Kazunari mendelik ketika melihat tas aneh itu.

"_Lucky item_ hari ini," Shintaro mengeluarkan kotak pensilnya. "Tas yang terbuat dari bambu."

Kazunari menahan tawanya lagi, saat ia melihat ada guru yang masuk ke kelas mereka.

"Kau pasti akan sangat beruntung kali ini," ia berbisik setengah meledek pada Shintaro. "Nanti akan kutambah keberuntunganmu! Aku akan mengenalkan pada jodohmu itu!"

Shintaro melirik tidak senang dan ia langsung melupakan apa yang dikatakan temannya itu saat suara guru yang ada di hadapan mereka mulai terdengar.

* * *

**Rivalry vs Love**

Disclaimer:

Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Rivalry vs Love © Ayano Suzune

Note: This fic is totally OOC and there will be Takao Kazunari and also his female version

* * *

"Apa? Sepupumu akan datang ke sini?" Shintaro mendengar salah seorang temannya yang kini berbicara dengan Kazunari itu menatapnya dengan kaget.

"Iya! Dia baru saja datang dari Amerika," Kazunari menunjukkan cengirannya.

Amerika? Sepertinya ia pernah mendengar...

"Wah, sampaikan salamku padanya!"

"Baiklah! Dia pasti akan senang, belum datang saja sudah dapat salam!" Kazunari menunjukkan jempolnya tinggi-tinggi saat siswa itu berjalan keluar kelas.

Kini tinggal mereka berdua saja. Mereka?

Midorima Shintaro dan Takao Kazunari, maksudnya.

"Sepupu yang mana?" Shintaro masih saja membaca majalah yang dibawanya diam-diam itu. Ia tidak ingin seorang guru menyita majalahnya, kan? Menggunakannya saat masih jam pelajaran. Meskipun ini sudah jam istirahat.

"Hee... kau tertarik, Shin-chan?" Kazunari menopang dagunya sambil melirik ke arah Shintaro dengan pandangan meledek.

"Tidak boleh aku bertanya?" Jawaban dingin itu disambut dengan gelak tawa Kazunari.

Shintaro melirik sebentar dan mendecih sebal, membuat Kazunari terdiam dan tersenyum. "Sepupuku yang pintar basket itu, bukannya sudah pernah kuceritakan?"

Shintaro mengingat-ingat sebentar siapa yang dimaksud oleh temannya itu, meskipun ia menyamarkannya dengan tetap membaca.

"Yang perempuan dan sedang bersekolah di Amerika?" balasnya singkat tanpa mengalihkan perhatian.

Kazunari meringis kecil. "Tepat sekali. Ia lebih jago dariku!"

"Kau sudah bilang."

"Benarkah?! Tapi kau tidak bilang hal itu padaku, jadi kupikir aku belum bilang!"

"Itu tidak penting, lagipula kau menggangguku."

"Sejak pagi kau sudah bilang begitu," Kazunari tergelak lagi.

Kemudian ia terdiam, menciptakan suasana hening di dalam kelas. Jarum panjang jam dinding terus saja bergerak tapi ia enggan mengangkat kakinya dari situ.

"Omong-omong," perkataan itu sukses membuat Kazunari mengalihkan pandangannya, "sepupumu itu jago dalam hal apa?"

Pemuda berambut hitam itu menyeringai. Ah, jarang sekali Shin-chan ini menanyakan hal sepele semacam itu padanya. "Sudahlah, lihat saja nanti. Nanti kau pasti tertarik," Kazunari mengibaskan tangannya berulang kali di depan wajah Shintaro, tentunya sangat mengganggu.

Lebih baik kau tidak buat aku penasaran—Shintaro ingin sekali berteriak seperti itu, tapi ia tetap menjaga _image_-nya.

"Aku kira kau pasti kaget, Shin-chan," Kazunari nyengir lagi. "Kau pasti kaget~"

Sudah cukup. Midorima Shintaro sudah penasaran sekali dengan sepupu temannya itu.

.

"Apa?! Kau tidak tahu jalan untuk ke sini?!" Kazunari masih terus saja berteriak-teriak di teleponnya selama lima menit terakhir ini.

Pemuda yang baru saja memasuki Shuutoku itu hanya mengetuk-ngetukkan kaki yang dilapisi sepatu itu ke lantai. Menunggu itu membosankan.

"Hahh... merepotkan saja! Ya sudah, kau ikuti perkataanku! Jadi kau belok kiri... setelah itu belok kanan... nanti kau lurus saja... di perempatan nanti kau teruuuss saja jalan sampai menjumpai toko... Apa?! Mengulanginya dari awal?! Kau ini memang menyusahkan!" Kazunari mengacak rambutnya sendiri.

Cih. Sepupu dari pemilik _hawk eye_ ini bisa disebut pemain basket? Bahkan ia tidak tahu arah.

"Hei, Takao, aku pulang—"

"JANGAAAAN!" Shintaro membatalkan niatnya saat melihat sahabatnya itu langsung meloncat ke hadapannya dan berteriak sedemikian kerasnya.

Ia kini harus menunggu lagi sampai lima menit lamanya sampai akhirnya pemuda yang berada di sampingnya itu mengakhiri panggilan dan menghela napas.

"Masih lama? Kau pikir aku tidak ada kerjaan?" Shintaro menggerutu sebal.

"Sebentar, sebentaaarr saja, Shin-chan! Dia sebentar lagi akan datang!" Kazunari meringis, berusaha untuk meyakini _shooter_ andalan Shuutoku ini.

"Kau tahu, dia sudah membuatku menunggu cukup lama. Kemarin aku baru saja melihat di TV kalau hari ini akan keluar majalah baru yang ada program ramalannya di dalamnya, dan setelah aku membacanya aku akan memberikannya pada Aomine sebab di situ ada model wanita yang sangat menggoda dan kudengar kalau Aomine itu—"

"KAZU-CHAAAAN!"

"KIZU-CHAAAAN!"

Detik berikutnya Shintaro merasa kalau ia hanyalah batu penghias jalanan, temannya yang bermarga Takao itu sudah berlari dan menghampiri sumber suara berisik yang berasal dari gerbang.

Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati temannya itu tengah berpelukan dengan seorang gadis berambut panjang, tingginya kurang kebih berbeda lima sentimeter dengan temannya itu.

Apa mungkin Takao Kazunari sedang memeluk seorang Takao lagi?

"Shin-chan!" Kazunari masih saja menyempatkan diri untuk menampakkan wajahnya dan memanggil sahabatnya itu.

Eh? Sahabat?

Pemain unggul basket yang memiliki _jersey_ bernomor enam itu berjalan menghampiri mereka dengan wajah datar yang tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya.

"Kizu-chan, ini temanku yang sering kuceritakan padamu," setelah berpelukan cukup lama, Kazunari melepaskan pelukannya dan kini memperkenalkan sepupunya dengan teman satu timnya itu.

Sepasang mata biru _silver_ yang persis seperti yang dimiliki Kazunari itu kini memandangnya, membuat Shintaro risih seketika mengingat yang memandanginya itu adalah seorang gadis.

Tapi hei, masa dia akan menunjukkan kalau dirinya tidak tahan dengan perempuan? Seorang Midorima Shintaro harus menjaga _image_ dirinya!

"Midorima Shintaro," tanpa mengulurkan tangannya ia malah membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

Kedua mata itu masih saja memandangnya, hampir saja membuat gayanya itu hilang seketika.

"Takao Kizunari," gadis itu nyengir—benar-benar mirip dengan sang pemilik _hawk eye_!

Shintaro menoleh ke Kazunari, sebelum beralih ke gadis yang ada di hadapannya. Apakah mereka saudara kembar?

"Orang tua Kizu-chan memberikan nama yang serupa denganku karena tanggal lahir kita sama," Kazunari meringis. "Lagipula ayahnya itu kakak ayahku."

Shintaro hanya terdiam sebab ia tak merasa telah bertanya pada temannya itu. "Senang bertemu denganmu—Takao."

"Hei, panggil saja Kizu!" Gadis itu tersenyum. Pemuda dengan tinggi kurang lebih 195 sentimeter itu terdiam, menemukan bahwa gadis itu manis.

Heh? Manis? _Manis_, katanya?

"Shin-chan, kau tidak terbiasa ya, memanggil seorang gadis langsung dengan namanya?" Kazunari tergelak lagi, menimbulkan tatapan tajam dari Shintaro. "Sudahlah, panggil namanya saja."

"Senang bertemu denganmu—Kizu."

"Ya, denganmu juga, Shin-chan!" Kizu memberikan cengirannya lagi, sambil mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi untuk memberikan tos singkat sebagai awal pertemuan mereka.

Shintaro mengerutkan kening. Sepertinya ia harus menjalani hari-harinya dengan dua Takao yang memanggilnya dengan Shin-chan.

Ah, tiba-tiba ia teringat akan sesuatu.

"Takao bilang_ cukup_ kau jago main basket," Shintaro menekankan kata 'jago' sebelum benar-benar mengucapkannya secara formal. Mereka belum bertanding, kan?

"Ah, ya. Aku _lumayan_ bisa," kepala gadis itu terayun, mengangguk-angguk dan membuat rambut hitamnya yang terikat rapi bergerak naik turun. Secara tidak langsung membuat _shooter_ itu mengerutkan kening.

"Kizu-chan! Kau ini ngomong apaan, sih! Kau itu kan, jago sekali! Kau jauh lebih jago dariku!" Kazunari merengek-rengek, membuat temannya itu membelalakkan matanya. Ia tidak menyangka kalau temannya itu akan menjadi seperti ini saat ia berada dengan seseorang yang tidak berasal dari Shuutoku.

"Ah, Kazu-chan, tapi aku tidak sehebat kau—"

"Mau _one-on-one_?" Suara Midorima Shintaro membuat mereka terdiam sejenak. Kini di tangannya sudah ada bola basket yang diambilnya dari tas—bambunya itu.

Kizu terdiam sejenak, kemudian seringai tipis muncul di bibirnya.

Kazu-chan~ Tampaknya kau tidak membawanya ke tempat yang salah.

Sudahlah, jawab saja. Bisa dilihat dari wajah Shintaro yang sangat penasaran dengan kemampuan gadis itu.

"Ayo, kenapa tidak?" Gadis itu meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang dan tersenyum—mendapat reaksi pandangan wajah datar yang belum berubah.

"Sh-shin-chan, kau nanti akan—"

"Jangan berisik, Takao," ia langsung memotong ucapan pemuda yang menyandang nama Takao itu, "aku sudah penasaran dari pagi akan kemampuan sepupumu ini."

Apa yang baru saja ia katakan?

Takao Kizunari terdiam, tampaknya ia tertegun? Kemudian ia kembali memunculkan seringainya lagi dan menatap langsung ke arah mata Shintaro, membuat pemuda berambut hijau itu agak kaget.

"Kau sudah penasaran, eh~ Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku tidak akan kalah!" serunya bersemangat.

Shintaro tidak menghiraukan hal itu dan langsung membalikkan tubuh ke lapangan _outdoor_ mereka.

"Kau—_offense_ atau _defense_?" Gadis itu bertanya saat mereka sudah sampai di lapangan. Tangannya sudah menggapai-gapai ke arah bola basket itu, tampaknya ia sangat menginginkan lawannya itu menjadi bagian pertahanan.

Sayangnya tidak sesuai dengan harapan.

"_Offense_," Shintaro mulai mengambil langkah dan men-_dribble_ bola basketnya. Kizu mengeluarkan desahan kecil, tampaknya ia kecewa.

_Tap tap tap. _

Bunyi yang sama berasal dari dentuman permukaan bola basket dengan lantai kasar itu. Kizu mengawasi pemuda yang ada di hadapannya dengan was-was, ia siap kapan saja untuk menghalanginya.

Sementara itu Midorima Shintaro masih saja menghantamkan bola itu ke tanah. Tampaknya ia ingin melihat kemampuan lawannya itu.

Kenapa gadis itu masih saja tidak berniat untuk menyerangnya? Ah, dia benar-benar bukan tipe yang menyerang secara tiba-tiba.

Pikiran Shintaro terbatas sampai di situ, ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk melemparkan saja langsung bola yang dipegangnya itu.

_Shooter_ Shuutoku itu langsung mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memasukkan bola ke dalam ring. Ia tidak melihat bahwa mata sang _defense_ membesar melihat hal itu.

_Pluk. _

Bola itu masuk dengan sempurna, tembakan yang berjarak setengah lapangan itu lagi-lagi berhasil dilakukannya.

"Kau sama sekali tidak menghalangiku untuk memasukkan bola itu," pemuda dengan warna rambut sehijau daun itu mencela dengan malas. Ia merasa bosan dan berpikir bahwa teman satu timnya yang memiliki nama Takao sebagai marga itu telah membohonginya.

Gadis itu terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Ia menunduk kemudian mengangkat lagi kepalanya. "Boleh aku yang menjadi _offense_ kali ini?"

"Hah?"

Keras kepala sekali gadis ini. Sudah tahu tak bisa main basket, ia masih mau meminta untuk memainkan peran _offense_?

Tanpa menjawab, bola itu kini berpindah tangan. Kizu mendetumkan bola ke tanah kali ini begitu mendapat bola, mereka berpindah posisi.

Sama seperti pertandingan kecil barusan, Kizu terus saja menghantamkan bolanya. Shintaro yang merasa sudah tidak sabar segera mengarahkan tangannya untuk mengambil bola itu.

Aha! Dia melihatnya!

Dengan segera Kizu berlari ke belakang saat tangan Shintaro hampir saja menyentuh bola. Ia membawa lagi bola itu ke depan hingga berada di posisi yang sedikit lebih mendekati _ring_ dari posisi pertamanya.

Ia dengan cepat melemparkan bola, gesturnya sama seperti Shintaro tadi. Dan kedua mata hijau itu hanya membesar ketika ia merasakan tangannya tidak cukup untuk menghalangi bola tersebut.

_Pluk. _

Dan bola itu lolos lagi.

"Kau..." Shintaro masih saja tak percaya.

"Yap! Aku adalah _shooter_, sama sepertimu kan, Midorima Shintaro?" Kizu menyeringai senang, ia merasa kalau pemuda ini tampaknya mengakui kemampuannya?

"Kenapa tadi kau berlari dahulu..."

"Ah, soal itu! Kau tahu kalau tubuhku tidak terlalu tinggi, aku merasa kalau aku melemparnya langsung pasti seseorang akan dapat menangkis bola itu. Oleh karena itu aku memutuskan untuk berpindah posisi dulu, jadi setidaknya aku masih memiliki kesempatan sebentar? Setelah bolaku sudah terlempar, orang setinggi kau juga tidak dapat menangkisnya."

Shintaro tak dapat menutup mulutnya yang menganga, gadis itu hanya tersenyum miring di hadapannya. Apa gadis ini memiliki kemampuan lebih darinya?

"Betul kan, Shin-chan? Dia ini hebat sekali!" Kazunari tiba-tiba saja sudah muncul di hadapan mereka dan segera menarik pipi kanan sepupunya.

"Kazu-chan! Jangan cubit pipiku!"

Apa? Di Jepang ada yang lebih hebat dalam hal memasukkan bola ke dalam _ring_ dari dirinya? Kenapa gadis ini tidak terkenal?

Ah! Ia baru ingat, gadis ini merupakan gadis yang baru saja tiba dari Amerika, kan? Pantas saja ia tak pernah mendengar nama seorang Takao Kizunari sebagai seorang _shooter_ handal dari media manapun.

Tangan pemuda berambut hijau itu mengepal. Ia tidak bisa saja kalah dengan gadis seperti ini!

"Kizu," suara dingin itu sukses membuat cubitan itu terlepas dari pipi gadis yang dipanggil namanya. Ia menoleh dan menatap ke arah sumber suara itu dengan bingung.

"Aku menantangmu," Shintaro baru saja kembali dengan sebuah banyak sekali bola basket yang ada di dalam tempat besinya itu. Ia melemparkannya satu pada gadis itu. "Kita akan bertanding _shot_."

"Hee... sepertinya menarik," gadis itu kembali menyeringai seraya menerima bola yang dilempar kepadanya. Ia men-_dribble_ bola itu sejenak untuk mengetesnya.

"Kau dengan _ring_ yang di sana, aku yang ini," Shintaro menunjuk ke arah _ring_ yang dimaksud. "Waktunya satu menit. Siapa yang paling banyak memasukkan bola, dia yang akan menang."

"Menyenangkan~" gadis itu masih belum membuang seringainya, ia menoleh ke arah sepupunya dan tersenyum manis. "Kazu-chan, kau ukur waktunya bisa kan?"

"Ah, tentu saja!" Kazunari langsung mengeluarkan _stop watch_ sementara kedua peserta dari pertandingan tidak sah itu menyiapkan diri mereka masing-masing.

"Satu dua tiga!" Saat itu juga terdengar bunyi lemparan bola basket secara berulang-ulang, hampir berbarengan.

Bunyi-bunyi ini mengundang baik siswa maupun siswi untuk datang dan menonton apa yang terjadi. Suara riuh mulai terdengar dari sekelompok anak-anak itu.

"Stop!" Dan juga bunyi dua dentuman bola basket terakhir.

"Lima puluh satu," Kizu tampak mengatur napasnya.

"Hee... itu hebat sekali, Kizu-chan!" Shintaro yang tadinya mengatur napasnya malah terdiam, ia berusaha untuk mencerna angka itu di otaknya. Lima puluh satu?

"Kau berapa, Shin-chan?" Kazunari beralih pada teman satu timnya itu.

Midorima Shintaro menunduk dan mejawabnya dengan suara datar. "Lima puluh satu."

"Seri!" Takao Kazunari mendelik kaget, ia tak sengaja berteriak dan tentu saja hal ini dapat didengar oleh siswa-siswi lainnya.

Suara ribut kembali terdengar, kali ini jauh lebih ribut dari yang sebelumnya.

Masalahnya adalah... seorang _shooter_ andalan Shuutoku, yang merupakan mantan dari Kiseki no Sedai yang berasal dari Teiko kini tidak dapat mengalahkan seorang _shooter_ yang berasal dari Amerika?

Ada apa ini? Tidak dapat menyalahkan? Bukankah hasil mereka seri?

Shintaro menggertakan giginya, ia tidak merasa bahwa ia semudah itu untuk mengaku kalah dengan seorang gadis yang baru saja ia ketahui.

"Yah, tidak ada pemenang dan yang kalah," Shintaro mendelik mendengar suara gadis itu. Gadis yang menyebalkan, apa ia tidak merasa sebal sama seperti dirinya?

"Hei, Shin-chan," bukan Kazunari yang memanggil, pasti Kizu karena suara tersebut terdengar agak lembut. "Kau tadi gelisah sekali, ya?"

Shintaro mengerutkan kening. Bukan gelisah, tepatnya mungkin ia gemetar karena memasukkan bola dengan kecepatan ekstra dari biasanya demi memenangi pertandingan kecil ini.

"Gelisah?"

Kizu menaikkan kedua bahunya. "Entahlah, aku hanya merasa kau gelisah sejak tadi. Kasihan sekali, kau terlihat agak gemetaran."

Mata hijau Shintaro membulat, ia hendak meminta penjelasan atas perktaan gadis itu tapi ia juga tidak mau mengaku kalau ia gemetaran tadi.

"Aku juga punya _hawk eye_ seperti yang dimiliki Kazu-chan," Kizu nyengir dan tampaknya ia mengartikan pertanyaan Shintaro.

Oke, gadis ini benar-benar tidak dapat dimengerti. Ia berlari sebelum menembakkan bola dengan alasan untuk meluangkan waktu saat ada lawan di hadapannya, ia mengaku kalau ia pendek (bahasa sopan dari tidak terlalu tinggi), dan kini ia juga memiliki _hawk eye._

Hei, memangnya gadis itu lebih jago darinya?

"Aku pulang," Shintaro mengatakannya dengan nada datar dan melemparkan bola tersebut ke arah Kazunari, dan langsung ditangkap.

"O-oi, Shin-chan, kau belum membereskan bolanya!" Kazunari tampak gelagapan, apalagi siswa-siswi sudah berjalan menjauh.

"Terima kasih, Takao." Itu merupakan ucapan secara tidak langsung dari seorang Midorima Shintaro untuk memintanya mengurusi bola-bola basket yang bertebaran dimana-mana itu.

Kazunari langsung mendesah kesal, ia tahu kalau ia tak dapat melanggar permintaan Shintaro.

"Shin-chaaan!" Shintaro tidak berhenti berjalan, apalagi berbalik. Itu adalah suara dari gadis menyebalkan yang dapat mencetak angka yang sama dengannya.

"Terima kasih untuk pertandingan kecilnya! Aku senang, lho! Kita bertanding lagi ya, kapan-kapan!" Shintaro terus berjalan tanpa berniat mendengarkan perkataan gadis itu. "—dalam basket!"

Hari itu juga Midorima Shintaro sampai di rumahnya dengan perasaan campur aduk.

.

Pemuda berambut hijau itu meletakkan tas bambunya di halaman rumah setelah ia mengeluarkan semua isinya di dalam.

Dengan pakaian santai karena ia sudah berganti pakaian tadi, ia setengah merebahkan diri di kasurnya. Tangannya membuka-buka majalah yang baru saja dibelinya, sementara itu tumpukan bantal menahan kepalanya.

Majalah itu merupakan majalah yang baru saja ia beli di toko buku tadi. Tanpa memerhatikan isi dari halaman pertama, ia langsung menuju halaman yang menampilkan ramalan pada bulan itu.

Matanya dengan teliti membaca untuk zodiak Cancer.

_Bulan ini Anda akan mendapatkan hal yang belum pernah Anda rasakan sebelumnya, sesuatu yang berbeda serta bisa baik maupun buruk. Benda keberuntungan untuk bulan ini adalah bola basket. _

Shintaro membacanya tiga kali sebelum menutup majalah itu. Ia meletakkan kacamatanya di meja yang berada di samping tempat tidurnya dan mendesah keras.

Ramalan itu tidak pernah salah, eh? Ia baru saja mengalami perubahan yang aneh—ia merasakan perasaan _kalah_ yang baru saat itu juga, dan rasanya sangat tidak enak.

Mungkin berkenalan dengan sepupu pemilik _hawk eye_ andalan Shuutoku itu bukanlah hal yang baik.

.

.

**To be continued**

* * *

**A/N**

Aaaa akhirnya jadi juga fic ini ;; A ;;)/

Ehem! Minna-sama, kenalan dulu yuk? Saya author baru di fandom ini, bisa dibilang kalau fic ini merupakan fic pertama saja di fandom Kuroko no Basuke ini. Douzo yoroshiku onegaishimasu~!

Saya ini benar-benar buta soal basket, jadi maafkan saja kalau ada kesalahan maupun hal-hal aneh yang tidak sengaja terselip(?) di fic abal ini ;;

Dan btw, saya gangerti kenapa saya mutusin buat bikin MidoTaka di fic pertama saya. Saya lagi blank lalu saya keinget temen saya yang suka ngomongin hal ini terus, jadi ya sudahlah B)

Maaf kalau pendek, tapi ini saya sekali ngetik langsung jadi dan ga ditunda-tunda seperti fic saya di fandom lain. Kenapa bisa begitu? Saya sendiri juga gatau.

Pokoknya, tolong berikan kritik dan saran supaya saya bisa berkembang lebih jauh lagi, ne! Dan maafkan saya kalau ada OOC atau AU berlebihan, soalnya ide ini tiba-tiba aja muncul di otak saya pas saya di toilet(?) dan selama ini saya gagitu merhatiin mereka berdua jadi saya kurang tau detail-nya—

Yah, mungkin bacotan saya segini dulu. Maaf panjang :'D

Mind to review? :)


End file.
